Girl Can Play
by Miko no iki
Summary: Mimi's father forces her to join a boarding school as a BOY? Now she has to act and look like a boy! How will she survive! Love Triangles R&R!
1. First day and basketball tryouts

Summary: Mimi's father's dream was to be in the NBA, but couldn't because of an injury. Now he wants his child to join a boarding school as a boy to get a scholarship in basketball. Now Mimi's whole life is turned upside down. Now she has to make it through three years in high school as a boy. Will she survive or will someone figure her out?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (I wish I did though !)

ENJOY!

A Girl Can Play

Chapter 1

First day and basketball try-outs

* * *

"Daddy! I'm home!" yelled a beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair, which was in a ponytail, and hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top that stopped right above her belly button and white shorts with white tennis shoes.

"Hey there Princess, welcome home!" cried her dad happily.

"Mimi! Your uniform is here for school!" said Mr. Tachikawa as he handed her a box. Mimi happily took the box and opened it.

"So…Mimi how was did you make some friends at the basketball court?" asked Mr. Tachikawa from his office.

"Oh…yeah Dad! There was this group of kids and we-Ahh!" she screamed.

"DAD! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" she cried as she showed her father what seems to be a boys uniform. The uniform was a dark blue tailored jacket with brass buttons and dark blue pants.

"What is what Mimi?" asked her father as he looked up at her.

"This has to be a mistake, they must have sent my uniform to the wrong person!" she cried as her father sweatdropped.

"Umm….Mimi…princess…" said her father as Mimi looked at the package to see who they sent it to; the words 'Mikio Tachikawa' were printed on the front.

"Mikio! THAT"S NOT MY NAME! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" she practically screamed.

"Mimi calm down…they didn't make a mistake…" her father sighed. Mimi looked at her father.

"What do you mean they didn't make a mistake? They put down Mikio instead of Mimi! Then they give me the boys' uniform! And you tell me they didn't make a mistake!" asked Mimi a little bit more calmly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mimi…when I was young I always dreamed that one day I will be in the NBA in America, but then I got injured during one of my games….and I couldn't play anymore…..so I decided a long time ago that my child! Boy or girl will join the NBA!" her father said confidently, "…and Shikino High is famous for two things their girls uniform and…….their…um boys basketball team……..and since I only had a daughter…I put you in Shikino High school as a boy…I gave you a new name…and all that stuff…and since you can play basketball really well…I decided no one will notice.." said Mr. Tachikawa. Mimi's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! Dad how could you? There are three words I have for you….I'M A GIRL! DON'T YOU THINK THE BOYS WILL NOTICE!" she cried so loud you could hear her down the street.

"Well Mimi…or should I say Mikio….all you have to do is be careful when it comes to that stuff…" said Mr. Tachikawa.

"UGH! I can't believe you! You know I could just go for the WNBA!" Mimi screamed as she pounced off to her room.

"Yeah Mimi! But the WNBA wasn't my dream! Oh and I scheduled a hair appointment for you tomorrow at two o'clock! We can't let you be a boy with long hair now can we? " he said as Mimi slammed her door.

* * *

(Mimi's room)

'Ugh…I can't believe him…' she thought as she lay down on her bed with tears in her eyes. 'Now I know why he trained me basketball ever since I was four'

She looked at a picture with her as a 5 year old wearing a pink sundress with a woman with honey colored shoulder length hair and hazel eyes wearing a green sundress.

More tears came out of her eyes as she looked at the picture. 'Mom…why did you have to go...?'

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Mimi's dream/ flashback)

A little five year old Mimi was out side playing with her parents at the park.

"Mimi, want to learn how to play?" asked her father holding a basketball.

"Yeah" said Mimi happily and walked off with her father.

"Mimi, be careful!" said Mimi's mom after them and she got the picnic ready.

Mimi was on her father's shoulders and dunked the ball in the hoop.

"Yay!" cried Mimi on her father's shoulders as he ran around.

"You were wonderful Mimi, I'm so proud!" said her mother as she gave Mimi a hug.

* * *

(Mimi's first day at Shikino high)

Mimi walked into the office wearing her school uniform. (Mimi cut her hair like a boy by the way.)

"Um…I'm one of the new students here…" said Mimi. The secretary looked up at her and smiled. The secretary was a tall skinny woman. Her dark brown hair was tied into a bun, she had green eyes that were covered by thick glasses, and she was wearing a gray business suit.

"Hi! I'm Ms. Tojo the school secretary! Give me your name please" said Ms. Tojo.

"Mi-Mikio Tachikawa" she said nervously. She wasn't quite use to that name yet. Ms. Tojo turned around to a cabinet and started to look for Mimi's file.

"Ah…here it is!" Ms. Tojo said when she found Mimi's file, "okay Mikio…here's your schedule and you're in the freshman dorm…all your stuff has been sent to your dorm…now go to your first class before your late." (A/N: Mimi just moved back to Odaiba, she used to live in Hiroshima and she's a freshman in Shikino High. And she joined the school to months after the first day of school.)

"Thank you!" Mimi said gratefully as she grabbed her papers and walked out of the office.

'Now, which class is my homeroom? …….Class 1-A…..' thought Mimi. Mimi felt like someone was watching her, so she turned around and saw two girls wearing a dark blue blazer with brass buttons with a white under shirt and a light blue ribbon and a white skirt staring at her and now blushing.

'I want one of those uniforms…they're so cute…' sighed Mimi in her thoughts, and walked away to find her class.

* * *

(Five minutes later)

'Ah here it is class 1-A!' thought Mimi as she entered the classroom.

"Um…excuse me…." said Mimi as she entered the room nervously. The teacher looked up at her.

"Oh…you must be the new student! Mr. Tachikawa I'm Mr. Ichiro, I will be your Social Studies teacher. Class I would like to introduce you to Mikio Tachikawa! He just came here from Hiroshima! Please treat him nicely…." said Mr. Ichiro. Mimi looked at all the kids staring at her. All the girls were practically drooling and stared at her dreamily; which made Mimi nervous since she was a girl, and having a bunch of girls love you wasn't exactly what she wanted.

As Mimi scanned the room, she noticed a handsome young man with golden blonde hair. She couldn't see his eyes since he was looking out the window.

"He's cute…….I wonder if he had a girlfriend in Hiroshima…" whispered one of the girls.

"He probably does……he's even as cute as Ishida-kun…." whispered the girl seating next to her. Unknown to them, Mimi heard their conversation and sweatdropped.

'Why me?' thought Mimi.

"So let's see Mr. Tachikawa…..why don't you sit right next to Ms. Inoue over there! Ms. Inoue please raise your hand!" said Mr. Ichiro. A girl with long purple hair and round glasses stood up and blushed as Mimi walked and took a seat right next to her desk and sat right back down.

"Hi! I'm Miyako Inoue….welcome to Shikino High!" said the purple haired girl as she blushed. Mimi looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks! It's nice to meet you Miyako! Please call me Mikio!" Mimi said as she smiled at Miyako; which made her blush even more.

* * *

(After school)

'Sigh man…today was tough……first, I have all the girls in the school staring at me with dreamy eyes…second, making sure I don't act like a girl in front of everybody….man….huh?' thought Mimi, but was interrupted when she saw kids playing basketball at the outside basketball court.

Mimi walked up to the fence and watched them play. They were all pretty good, but Mimi had her eye on the blonde boy she saw in class. He was really good, even as good as her. Mimi watched as the boy quickly stole the ball.

'Wow…he's fast' thought Mimi. Then Mimi suddenly remembered basketball try outs at 4:30. Mimi looked at her watch. It said 3:55. She quickly ran to the boys' locker room.

She stopped right in front of the door to the locker room, and looked at it nervously.

'God I seriously don't want to go in there….but I have to hurry up and change early…before anybody comes…' Mimi thought. She held her breath and went inside.

* * *

(After Mimi got dressed)

'Man! I never want to go in there again! It really stinks in there!' she thought as she walked in the gym.

When she walked in the gym she saw a bunch of guys on the court with basketballs shooting hoops or dribbling, and a bunch of girls on the bleachers.

'Here we go!' she sighed and grabbed a basketball. She started to look for a place to practice shooting and dribbling when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it Squirt!" said the boy.

"Well, sorry! You should be more careful! And don't call me squirt JERK!" said Mimi. Mimi looked up at the boy; Mimi blushed as she realized he was the same boy on the court and in her class, the one with golden blonde hair. She looked into his eyes and saw they were ocean blue. She felt like she could stare in them forever.

The boy grabbed her by the shirt and lifted Mimi up until she was on her toes.

"What did you say? Squirt!" said the blonde with anger in his voice. Mimi smirked.

"You heard me! I said don't call me squirt, Jerk!" said Mimi as she grinned.

"Why you little-" started the blonde, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Yo Yamato, leave the kid alone! He's new here!" said a voice from behind them. Mimi and the blonde turned to see a boy with the same golden blonde hair, except it wasn't spiked, and ocean blue eyes, except they seem friendlier.

The blonde looked at Mimi and let go of her.

"Whatever Takeru!" said the blonde and walked away. The younger blonde looked at Mimi.

"I'm sorry, about my brother! I'm Takeru Takaishi!" said the younger blonde. Mimi looked at him; he looked just liked his older brother except he had cheerful eyes.

"That's okay! I'm Mikio Tachikawa!" said Mimi and smiled, "so are you trying out?"

"No...I'm still in middle school...I won't be able to 'till three years from now! I just came here to watch my brother try out! So...are you trying out?" asked Takeru.

"Uh...yeah!" said Mimi. Takeru smiled at her.

"Well, good luck!" said Takeru.

"Thanks, well I better go!" said Mimi. Mimi walked away from the younger blonde. 'So his name is Yamato? Hmm…' thought Mimi.

"Hi there!" said a voice from behind her. The voice startled Mimi that she almost tripped, and by the sound of the voice Mimi knew it was a girl.

Mimi turned around to see a girl who seemed to be the same age as her with shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Uh…hi!" said Mimi nervously.

"Um…my name is Juri Katou! Are you trying out for the basketball team?" asked the girl.

"Yeah! My name is Mikio Tachikawa" said Mimi staring at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Mikio! You must be the new guy everybody was talking about! My friends were right, you are cute!" said Juri happily. Mimi sweatdropped.

"Thanks!" said Mimi. Mimi heard a bunch of girls screaming. Mimi turned to see what they were screaming for, and she saw Yamato shooting hoops. Mimi sweatdropped at this.

"Are all those girls fan's of his?" asked Mimi nervously. Juri looked at her and smiled as she laughed.

"Actually, mostly all of them came to see you!" said Juri as she smiled. Mimi smiled weakly at Juri as she sweatdropped.

"Oh right! Girl Scouts line up!" yelled the coach and Mimi quickly waved to Juri and lined up. Mimi looked around and noticed she was the shortest one there. She looked at the coach; he was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing blue and white sweats with a whistle around his neck.

"Ok! I'm Coach Imai! I'm going down the row and ask you for your names and give you a number!" said the coach.

"Mikio Tachikawa!" said Mimi when Coach Imai finally asked her for her name.

"Okay Tachikawa, since you're the twelfth person in the line your number twelve!" said Coach Imai to Mimi.

"Alright I have all your names! Now I am going to introduce you to the team captain of the basketball team! This is Jyou Kido! He's a senior this year." said Coach Imai as a tall boy with pale skin, blue hair, and he was wearing glasses came up beside him.

"Alright this is what we're going to do! I'm going to split you up in teams! If your number is evens your team blue! If your number is odds your team is red!" said Coach Imai, and all the boys (plus Mimi) went to their team and put on their red/blue jersey. Mimi went to grab a blue jersey, but notice someone else grabbed it. Mimi looked at who it was and saw Yamato!

"YOU!" said the two at the same time in disgust as they pointed at each other.

"Please tell me you're not on this team…" said Mimi in disgust.

"Please tell me you don't have an even number…" said Yamato in the same tone.

"Okay! If you're on the blue team you're going against the red team! Red team you're the same! You would be on the team if you play with team work and how well you play! You would not be on the team if you look good holding a basketball or if you can score a point without team work! So remember the word team!" said Coach Imai, "now at the blow of my whistle you will begin!"

"Looks like we're on the same team…" said Mimi nervously as she put on the blue jersey.

"Just don't get in my way Squirt!" said Yamato coldly as he put on the blue jersey. Mimi glared at him.

"Jerk…" whispered Mimi, and walked on the court.

They heard the sound of a whistle and the games began.

One of the boys on the red team was the first to get the ball, but Yamato quickly stole it away from him. Yamato dribbled the ball, but he was surrounded.

He saw Mimi waving her hands for him to pass the ball. Yamato threw the ball to Mimi since she was open and Mimi quickly scored.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

Score:

Red: 34

Blue: 32

Mimi was panting and sweat was forming on her forehead. A boy on her team quickly passed the ball towards her. Mimi dribbled the ball towards the hoop, but the red team surrounded her.

Mimi looked around for some one to pass to, but they were all blocked. Mimi looked at Yamato who was right in front of the hoop. Mimi got an idea.

Mimi dribbled the ball and ran towards Yamato. Right when she was about to hit Yamato, Mimi quickly jumped on Yamato's face and threw the ball in the hoop, and the sound of a whistle blew. Everyone around them looked at Mimi with amazement on there faces.

"Wow…." said the boys with amazement.

"Alright games over Girl Scouts! The blue team wins!" cried Coach Imai.

The girls sitting in the bleachers screamed. Everybody looked at Mimi then at Yamato. Yamato's face had a big red foot mark. Yamato was so red that he practically had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Yo-ou li-little" started Yamato.

"Yamato calm down…" said Takeru calmly as he sweatdropped. They heard a clap from behind them. They turned to look who it was and saw Jyou and Coach Imai walking towards them.

"Good job...Mr. Ishida...and Mr. Tachikawa! Did you guys plan that out?" said Coach Imai as he smiled.

"Uh...thank you coach!" said Mimi.

"That was amazing; I have to admit that when I first saw you Mr. Tachikawa I thought you weren't good at basketball because of your height! And when you scored that point, I have to say that I'm impressed!" said Coach Imai. Mimi smiled and notice Jyou was staring at her.

"I've never seen anyone do a move like that! Very impressive!" said Jyou.

"You'll be perfect for the team!" said Coach Imai. Mimi looked at him with excitement in her eyes.

"So...does that mean I made the team?" she asked. The coach nodded.

"Yes, you and Mr. Ishida over there, will be perfect on the team! Especially with that dunk!" said Coach Imai.

"WHAT!" yelled the two.

"You mean that he'll be stepping on my face every game!" cried Yamato.

"Not exactly, you two would be a perfect pair Yamato! What I hear Yamato, from your other coaches is that you had no one to catch up with you! And now you do! Mr. Tachikawa here can catch up with you!" said Coach Imai happily. Mimi and Yamato turned to each other and glared. Jyou and everybody else around them sweatdropped.

"Well, everybody head for the showers! And by Saturday you will get the results! And remember if you made the team our first practice is next week Monday!" said Coach Imai.

* * *

(In the boys' dorm)

'Sigh...great...I made the team...Dad would be so proud!...ugh!' thought Mimi as she walked into the building.

Mimi looked around the room. She saw that the room had a fire place and couches around it. She notice a desk near the stairs, and saw a woman in her late twenties with red hair and light brown eyes wearing a black sweater over a white T-shirt and a gray skirt. Mimi walked towards the desk.

"Um...excuse me..." said Mimi. The lady looked up at her and smiled.

"My name is Mikio Tachikawa, I wanted to know which dorm I'm in" said Mimi.

"Oh...okay I'm Ms. Watanabe...just give me a sec..." said the woman as she searched through the cabinets.

"Ah! Here it is!" said Ms. Watanabe as she held up a paper, "Mikio Tachikawa right? Your in room 207, your roommate will be Ishida-kun"

The lady handed Mimi a piece of paper with her room number on it. Mimi told the lady thank you, and she went up to her dorm.

'So...I'll be sharing a room with a guy named Ishida! I hope he's not like that Yamato guy!' thought Mimi as she went to look for her room.

* * *

Kawaii chan: So how do you like it? plz review! There will be characters from series 3&4 in later chapters! What will Mimi do when she figures out her roommate is? And I know that Jyou isn't exactly an athlete, no scratch that ISN'T an athlete like Tai and Davis, but I had to choose someone older! 


	2. I'm rooming with YOU?

Kawaii Chan: Okay! Here's the second chapter to! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I'm rooming with YOU!

* * *

'Okay...room 205...206...ah! Here it is! Room 207!' thought Mimi happily. Mimi stood nervously in front of the door. 

'What happens if he is just a jerk like that Yamato guy? What happens if he doesn't like me just when I walk in? What if he is changing and only in his boxers when I walk in?' thought Mimi nervously as she blushed, 'wait a minute he's going to think I'm a guy, so I guess nothing bad will happen right?'

Mimi blushed even more. 'Alright...I'm going to go in there...I'll put a smile on and greet him a hello! And hopefully he has his clothes on! What's his name again? Um...Ishida-kun, right?' thought Mimi and slowly opened the door.

"Hi there, Ishi-" said Mimi as she walked in, but stopped when she saw who 'Ishida-kun' is.

* * *

Yamato looked at his new roommate, but his jaw dropped when he saw who it was. Yamato was on his bed reading, plus he was shirtless. 

"YOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled the two as they both jumped back and pointed at each other.

"Please tell me this is not happening..." said Mimi as she put her hands on her head in frustration.

"Please tell me this isn't YOUR STUFF!" cried Matt. Mimi looked at the other bed and saw all her bags.

"This is not good, now I have to stay in the same dorm with A JERK!" cried Mimi.

"Shut up Squirt, man...do you think I want to be here with YOU?" said Yamato coldly. Mimi glared at him.

"I told you not to call me Squirt, JERK!" yelled Mimi.

Two hours past, and the two were still arguing about them being roommates.

"What the heck is all the racket here? You know some people are trying to study you know!" said Jyou as he walked in Mimi's and Yamato's room, since the door was open.

Mimi and Yamato looked at him and back at each other and glared. Jyou sweatdropped.

"UGH, I can't believe this! I rather be rooming with a vampire! Instead of a werewolf like YOU!" cried Mimi.

"Oh...I would rather live in a dumpster than be living with you!" said Yamato.

"Then why don't you go to the dumpster!" cried Mimi.

"Because I was here first!" said Yamato.

"Jerk!" cried Mimi.

"Squirt!"

"Player!"

"Shrimp!"

"No good rotted punk!"

"Short stuff!"

"UGH...I can't take this anymore! I'm out of here!" cried Mimi as she stomped out of the room. Jyou looked at Yamato and glared.

"What?" asked Yamato as if he did nothing wrong. Jyou sighed.

* * *

'Ugh...who does that guy think he is?' thought Mimi as she walked around the building, when she bumped into someone's bare chest. 

'Why do I always have to bump into boys when they are shirtless! Especially cute ones?' thought Mimi as blushed as she saw that it was a boy about her age with brown hair and brown reddish eyes. She quickly backed away and blushed even more as she saw that he was only wearing pants.

"Uh...hi!" said Mimi nervously.

"Hey, you must be the new kid, right?" asked the boy casually. Mimi nodded.

"Um...yes, I'm Mikio Tachikawa" said Mimi.

"Oh…..I'm Takato Matsuda! Hey, weren't you at basketball try-outs?" said Takato.

"Yeah, were you trying out too?" asked Mimi.

"Yep! I was on the same team as yours!" said Takato. Mimi went back to her thoughts as she remembered passing the ball to him about twice.

"Oh I remember you! You're pretty good! Are you a freshman?" asked Mimi. Takato nodded.

"So, what room are you in?" asked Takato.

"207" said Mimi with anger in her voice. Takato sweatdropped.

"Isn't that Yamato's room?" asked Takato.

"Ugh...I wish he wasn't" said Mimi with anger in her voice.

"I see...you guys don't like each other...huh?" asked Takato.

"Oh...of course we get along! He's the best roommate I've ever had!" cried Mimi with sarcasm in her voice. Takato laughed and hit Mimi on the shoulder playfully.

"Whatever, so...you want me to give you a tour?" asked Takato. Mimi blushed since Takato was shirtless.

"Uh...sure Matsuda-san" said Mimi as she blushed. Takato laughed.

"You don't need to call me that, you can call me Takato, okay!" said Takato.

"Okay...Takato!" said Mimi and smiled. They started walking, when Mimi stopped for a moment.

"Uh…..Takato? How do you know Ishida?" asked Mimi. Takato turned to her.

"Oh Yamato? We're best friends! We've knew each other since middle school!" said Takato smiling. Mimi just smiled back.

* * *

(Saturday) 

Sunlight shined through the window of the dorm. Mimi slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock which said 6:35

'That's good, class starts at eight...(A/N: In Japan they have school on Monday through Saturday)' thought Mimi as she stretched out and yawned. Mimi looked at Yamato's bed, and saw that Yamato was still asleep.

'He may be a jerk...but...I don't want him to wake up...or else...we'll start fighting...and that'll be a good way to start the morning...' thought Mimi as she quietly got out of bed and got her uniform. She opened the door and walked to the showers that were on her floor.

'Ah...good...nobody would ever...especially boys...would get up at six thirty just to take a shower...' thought Mimi happily as she stepped in one of the stalls.

'Man...My sixth (Mimi started school on Monday) day of school...this is going to be wonderful day!' thought Mimi sarcastically.

* * *

(After school) 

'Great I've got tons of homework to do...' thought Mimi and noticed a bunch of kids looking at a paper with the names of who made the try outs.

Mimi quickly ran towards there.

'Let's see Tachikawa...ah there I am' thought Mimi when she found her name.

"Hi Mikio-kun!" cried a voice from behind Mimi. Mimi turned around and saw Miyako.

"Hi Miyako-chan, what's up?" asked Mimi.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for making the team!" said Miyako as she blushed.

"Thanks!" said Mimi and smiled. Miyako turned redder.

"Well I better go, I have tons of homework to do! Bye!" said Mimi and waved at Miyako as she walked off to her dorm.

As Mimi started walking towards her dorm she bumped into Takato.

"Hey Mikio! What's up?" said Takato.

"Not much…..so did you make the basketball team?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah….how about you?" he asked.

"Yup, I sure did! So…..I'll see you at practice right?" said Mimi.

"Yeah, bye!" said Takato and walked off.

* * *

Mimi threw a pile of text books on her desk right next to her bed. (A/N: Yamato and Mimi both have desks, drawers, ect. on their side of the room) 

"Now time to study, with the Jerk gone I'll have some peace and quiet!" said Mimi to herself happily.

"Well the 'Jerk' has to study too Squirt" said Yamato behind Mimi. Mimi was startled that Yamato was behind her.

"What are you doing here!" asked Mimi with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hey, this is my dorm too, you know?" said Yamato with annoyance in his voice as he jumped on his bed.

"Find, just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone!" said Mimi and went straight to studying. Yamato glared at the 'boy' and wanted to say something, but decided not to since he and Mimi had a lot of homework to do, and if they started an argument it'll go on for hours.

Hours past, and Mimi and Yamato were still studying. Mimi was now on the bed, and Yamato was on his desk.

Yamato sighed and started to walk towards the door. Mimi looked at him.

"Where are you going?" asked Mimi her eyes still on her text book.

"I'm going to get something to eat down at the snack bar in the lobby, do you want something?" asked Yamato. Mimi was surprised that Yamato asked her if she wanted something. Mimi looked at him.

"Nah, I'll be alright." said Mimi.

"Whatever" said Yamato as he walked out. 'Jerk…' thought Mimi as he walked out.

* * *

'Man I think my brain is trashed...' thought Yamato as he walked back to the dorm. 

Yamato was surprised to see Mimi lying down in her pile of books on her bed sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her desk and saw picture of a woman with honey colored hair and hazel eyes.

'That must be his mom...' thought Yamato and looked at Mimi. He blushed as he saw Mimi's angelic face sleeping face.

'Beautiful...what the heck am I thinking! He's a guy!' thought Yamato as he blushed even more.

"Mm...Mom..." said Mimi in her sleep. Yamato grabbed a blanket and covered it over her.

"Night Squirt..." said Yamato as he went back to studying.

* * *

Mimi woke up surprised to see a blanket covering her and text books all around her. 

"I see you're up..." said a voice from behind her. Mimi turned her head and saw Yamato leaning on the frame of the door with nothing on but his boxers. Mimi blushed.

"What time is it?" asked Mimi as she yawned.

"7:25 why?" asked Yamato. Mimi suddenly burst out of bed.

"Oh...God I better get ready!" cried Mimi as she ran out to get her uniform. Yamato looked at her confused.

"Why? It's Sunday...no school!" said Yamato casually. Mimi looked at him.

"No school?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah...didn't you know?" asked Yamato as he jumped on his bed and eyed his roommate. Mimi blushed as she noticed the blonde haired boy, who was only wearing boxers staring, at her.

"N-no..." said Mimi and looked away. Yamato was still staring at her. Mimi blushed even more hoping he didn't notice.

'Why is he staring at me for! Does he suspect something? Does he suspect that I'M A GIRL!' screamed Mimi in her thoughts.

"Wh-what?" asked Mimi nervously. Yamato still kept his eyes on her.

"Nothing…" said Yamato as he realized he was staring at the 'boy' across from him and walked out of the room.

"Weirdo…" said Mimi as she fell onto the bed, and sighed happily.

* * *

(5 hours later) 

Mimi suddenly felt bored and walked to the door. Yamato looked up at her from his bed.

"I'm going for a walk, I might stop at a drug store on my way back….want something?" asked Mimi as she put on her shoes. Yamato thought for a moment.

"Could you get me some basketball magazines?" he asked.

"Sure whatever, I think we need some more soda for the fridge (A/N: In each dorm they have one small fridge and microwave) though…" said Mimi and walked out.

* * *

'Sigh I knew a walk would be nice….it's such a beautiful day!' thought Mimi as she walked back to the school smiling. 

'Now I have to go back to that no good rotten jerk, I can't believe I bought him his sticking basketball magazines!' thought Mimi. She walked more, but stopped when she notice a group of boys around a girl that looked her age with auburn shoulder length hair, and amber eyes. The girl was wearing a red tank top and a blue denim jean skirt.

'What are those perverts doing?' thought Mimi as she walked closer.

"Please…..just leave me alone….." Mimi heard the girl say as she got closer.

"Come on……we promise we won't hurt you" said one of the boys. The other boys smirked.

"HEY YOU! LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!" yelled Mimi as she ran over. One of the boys was about to hit the auburn haired girl, but Mimi quickly grabbed the fist and glared at the boy. The girl looked up at Mimi.

"You should learn some manners, or you will never be able to get a girl" said Mimi coldly.

"You're the new kid aren't you? Well you better mind your own business kid!" said one of the boys as the rest of them grinned.

"Who-who are you?" asked the girl softly surprised as she looked at the 'boys' fighting.

"Alright kid, how about this….you turn around and go away…and we'll not hurt you…." said the boy that was about to hit the girl. Mimi glared at the boy.

"You sure I'm not the one that's going to hurt you?" asked Mimi. The boys laughed. One of the boys suddenly was about to punch Mimi, but Mimi caught his fist and threw him over her back.

"You know…people like you make me sick!" said Mimi as she looked down at the boy below her. The boys looked at Mimi shocked and ran off.

Mimi sighed and put her hand on her head.

'Thank God for those martial arts lessons' thought Mimi as she rubbed her head. Mimi looked towards the girl who was standing there stunned.

"Are you alright?" asked Mimi with a smile as she placed out her hand. The girl looked at her then at her hand. The girl slowly grabbed her hand blushing and got on her feet.

"Th-thank you" said the girl softly as she blushed.

"I'm Mikio Tachikawa, those guys were real jerks!" said Mimi smiling. The girl looked at her.

"My name is Sora Takenouchi, nice to meet you!" said the girl as she smiled.

"So which school do you go to?" asked Mimi.

"Oh…I'm a freshman at Shikino High" said Sora.

"Cool….I'm a freshman at Shikino High too!" said Mimi smiling. Sora blushed.

"You want me to walk you to the dorm? I don't want anybody else to hurt you…" said Mimi concerned. Sora looked at her.

'He is so sweet and kind…..and so….sincere….' thought Sora as she nodded.

"Well we better go I bought my roommate who is a complete and total jerk a stupid magazine…..for which I have no idea why I bought it for him!" said Mimi as they started to the school. Sora followed her happily.

* * *

"Here are your magazines" said Mimi as she walked in the room and threw the magazines on his bed. 

"Oh…thanks…" said Yamato. Mimi paused and looked at him.

"Did you just thank me?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah…so what?" said Yamato as he picked up his magazine. He noticed Mimi was staring at him.

"What are you staring at Tachikawa?" he asked coldly. Mimi back to reality turned away.

"We have practice tomorrow…right?" Mimi asked as she grabbed her notebooks and placed them on her desk.

"Yeah…" said Yamato in his cold voice. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Jerk…." She said softly.

* * *

Kawaii chan: That's the second chap.! Yay! Sora likes Mimi! She doesn't know Mimi is really a girl, so she is NOT gay! Don't forget to R&R! 


	3. Knocked out by a shoe

Hi! Here's Chapter 3! If I must say the disclaimer again I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE NO SUCH THING AS SORATO! IT would have had a better ending! Matt would end up with Mimi………and Sora would end up with…….um….I don't know! But Matt would definitely end up with Mimi!

Chapter 3

Knocked out by a shoe

* * *

Sound of whistle

"Alright Girl Scouts, today is your first day of basketball practice! Here are some rules…..rule number one! Practice is everyday including Sunday! Rule number two! No skipping practices! Rule number three! You must at least have a C in all your classes!" said Coach Imai. Mimi looked around as Coach Imai continued talking about the rules.

'The good thing is that I have this band to wear…..its way better than a sports bra…' thought Mimi.

* * *

(After practice)

All the boys were tired and hungry, so all of them went to the food court. Mimi however wanted to take a shower, and knew it was the perfect opportunity.

"Mikio? Where are you going? The food court is this way" said Takato as Mimi walked to the showers. Mimi smiled nervously and turned her head to Takato.

"I'm going to take a shower….I'm not hungry right now! Bye!" said Mimi and ran off towards the showers. Takato sweatdropped.

'Not hungry? What kind of guy is he?' thought Takato.

* * *

"Ahh….free at last!" said Mimi as she opened the doors to the boys locker room smiling.

'This is great! They're too hungry to take a shower! Just a perfect time for me to take a shower' thought Mimi as she stepped in the shower stall.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

'Well, I better not take to long…..I don't want to get to comfortable or else I'll get caught….' thought Mimi as she wrapped herself with a towel and walked to her gym locker.

Mimi suddenly heard footsteps. Mimi suddenly panicked! After all she was only wearing a towel. Any boy will notice

"Hmm…hmm…" she heard the boy humming. 'Wait I know that voice…….its-' thought Mimi.

"Oh…somebody is here already-" said Yamato, but Mimi suddenly threw a shoe in her gym locker at his head HARD and he was completely knocked out before he could see who was there. Mimi panicked as she saw Yamato on the floor knocked out.

She quickly grabbed her clothes and her shoe that she threw at Yamato and rushed away.

'I better hurry before he wakes up….I'll be dead by the time he figures out I was the one who completely knocked him out!' thought Mimi as she hurriedly changed into her clothes in one of the shower stalls.

* * *

(That night)

Mimi was reading her text books, when Yamato came into the room with a sour look on his face.

Mimi sweatdropped as he came in.

"Uh…what's wrong with you?" asked Mimi nervously as she looked over her magazine at the blonde boy.

"Some whacked out kid hit my head with his shoe! And knocked me out! That's what! I was just about to take a shower since I was done eating! And some dude hits me with his shoe!" yelled Yamato with anger in his voice.

"Oh really?" said Mimi, still nervous.

"When I find out who he is, he's so dead! By the time I'm done with him he is never going to see the sun of daylight AGAIN!" yelled Yamato as he punched his hand. Mimi was shaking nervously.

"Now let's see….he had like, brown hair, I think….and he was abou-" said Yamato, but Mimi interrupted him.

"Hey Yamato! I'm going to the cafeteria since I didn't get anything to eat!" said Mimi and ran out the room. Yamato sweatdropped.

"Strange kid……." said Yamato.

* * *

'Sigh that was close……I better give him some time to cool down….' thought Mimi as she walked through the halls. She looked at her watch.

'Eight o'clock…….I'll go back to the room…at nine….I think I'll just take a walk…..' thought Mimi. Mimi was walking through the halls when she suddenly bumped into Takeru. Mimi blushed because she hated bumping into cute boys.

"Hey there Mikio, what's up?" said Takeru. Mimi looked at him.

'He really does look like Ishida….' thought Mimi as she looked at him.

"Oh…..nothing….just taking a walk…..and trying to get away from your brother…" said Mimi, whispering the last part. Takeru laughed at her.

"I guess you guys still have your little arguments?" asked Takeru.

"…yeah…that jerk…" said Mimi as Takeru sweatdropped, "…so why are you here? You're still in middle school?"

"Oh….the Shikino middle school is right next door to the high school……so I came to visit my brother! And Takato told me, when I bumped in to him in the dorm, that everybody was about to take a shower…when they found my brother on the floor knocked out…he told me he said some kid knocked him out with a shoe…he said Yamato was seriously mad…" said Takeru. Mimi just smiled at him weakly.

"Oh really? He told me the same thing…." said Mimi trying to sound innocent.

"Well, you better be careful…..whenever he is that mad….all I can say that….it's not a pretty cool sight…" said Takeru as he shook his head. He looked at his watch.

"Well, I better get back to the middle school dorm! Students aren't allowed to stay out past eight thirty! Bye Mikio!" said Takeru and walked away. Mimi stared at direction Takeru went.

* * *

(The morning)

"Wakey! Wakey! Yamato-kun! Time to get up! You can't be late for school ya know?" said Mimi cheerfully smiling.

'Huh! Wha-what time is it?' thought Yamato as he looked at his alarm clock. 'Seven-thirty……okay…I still have time to get ready….'

"Well, good morning Yamato-kun! How was your sleep?" asked Mimi cheerfully from her desk ready for school as she saw that he was up she was hoping he forgot about the incident in the locker room.

"…fine…I guess…" said Yamato awkwardly, since he never thought of Mimi being so kind to him in the morning.

"That's nice to know….after all being hit by a shoe isn't so great…you know" said Mimi trying to sound innocent and trying really real hard to suppress her laugh, but couldn't help a smile creep upon her lips. Yamato looked at her weirdly.

"What are you up to?" asked Yamato in a cold tone as he got out of his bed and walked to his drawer. Mimi pretended to look shocked by his comment.

"What do you mean? Can't roommates be friendly to each other!" said Mimi with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Because…there would be only one reason that you would be so kind to me…..is that…you're hiding something from me…and that you're hoping I don't find out or else I'll kill you………" said Yamato as he took off his shirt. Mimi was trying to avoid eye contact, hoping he wasn't able to realize she was the one who threw a shoe at him.

'Wait a second……first, he acts all weird around me….second…just when I talk about how the kid who threw the shoe at me looks like, he runs out of the room at eight o'clock….and third….he's all nice to me in the morning……which means….' thought Yamato as his eyes widened.

"YOU'RE THE ONE!" yelled Yamato as he pointed to Mimi.

'….shoot…looks like he has brains after all….' thought Mimi she as pretended to look at a watch.

"Oh won't you look at the time…I better get going to class…." said Mimi as she turned around quickly and ran out the door, really fast that dust was all that was left behind her. Yamato shirtless went out the door.

"YOU ARE DEAD TACHIKAWA! DEAD!" cried Yamato as Mimi ran. Boys in the other rooms stepped out and looked out to see what the commotion was all about. When all of them saw Yamato yelling after Mimi, they all sweatdropped.

* * *

'I'm so dead……why did you have to put me into Shikino High as a boy Dad? Why…?' thought Mimi as she walked to her first period. Mimi started walking through the hall, when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh…I'm so sorry……I…." said the girl she bumped into as the girl blushed. Mimi looked at her and smiled.

"Oh….it's okay…hey…don't I know you?" said Mimi as she looked closely at the girl. The girl giggled.

"You don't remember me Mikio-kun? I feel so hurt…" said the girl as she threw her face into her hands and pretended to cry. Mimi laughed.

"Of course, I remember you Juri-Chan!" said Mimi.

"So, how have you been Mikio-kun?" asked Juri. Mimi smiled at her, and looked at her watch.

"Oh no…..I'm going to be late! Bye Juri! See at lunch!" cried Mimi as she ran to class.

* * *

(Lunch)

Mimi was walking to the food court. She was really hungry.

"Hey there Mikio-kun" said a voice from behind Mimi. Mimi saw Juri standing behind her smiling.

"Hey Juri! What's up?" said Mimi as she smiled.

"Oh…nothing….did you know Yamato-kun is looking for you? He seems really mad….." said Juri as Mimi sweatdropped. Mimi was trying to avoid Yamato; ever since he figured out she threw a shoe at his head.

"Oh…r-really?" said Mimi nervously. Mimi noticed a girl standing next to Juri.

"Oh I almost forgot!" said Juri, "have you met my best friend Miyako?"

"Yeah, I have her in my homeroom! Hi Miyako!" said Mimi cheerfully. Miyako smiled and waved at Mimi.

"Hey Mikio-kun!" said Miyako. Juri grinned.

"Hey Mikio, did you know Miyako is a genius?" asked Juri. Miyako blushed madly.

"Juri!" said Miyako.

"Really?" asked Mimi surprised.

"Yeah, she is actually one year younger than us!" said Juri. Miyako blushed even more.

"Juri I told you not to tell anyone! Especially cute boys!" cried Miyako. Mimi smiled weakly and sweatdropped. She didn't exactly like being called a boy, since she is a girl.

"Wow…..so you must be really smart Miyako-Chan!" said Mimi. Miyako stopped blushing and looked at Mimi.

"Thanks…." said Miyako.

"So anyway….do you mind if we eat lunch with you? Mikio-kun?" asked Juri smiling.

"Of course I don't mind! Come on!" said Mimi. The three girls started walking to the cafeteria.

When they reached the cafeteria Mimi went over to where Jyou and Takato were sitting at, with Juri and Miyako right behind her.

"Hey guys!" said Mimi as she placed her lunch on the table and took her seat.

"Hi!" said Juri cheerfully as she took a seat next to Mimi, and Miyako took a seat across from Mimi and next to Jyou. Jyou looked at the two girls confused, wondering why they were sitting with them.

"Uh…hi Juri…why are you and Miyako sitting here?" said Jyou. Takato looked at Juri and blushed, he turned away hoping no one noticed, but Mimi saw and eyed him suspiciously.

"Because we want to, Mr. Kido!" said Miyako.

"Yeah, can't me and Miyako just sit with Mikio and his friends? Or is that some kind of crime?" asked Juri.

"No….its just that you never come and sit by us…unless you have a little crush on Mikio here…hmm…" said Takato as Juri blushed uncontrollably. Mimi suddenly felt the urge to barf, but kept a straight face.

"Don't be crazy Takato….I don't like Mikio-kun in that way…" said Juri as she turned her head away blushing slightly. Takato and Jyou grinned.

As Mimi started to eat her lunch, she noticed a bunch of girls staring at her with dreamy eyes; one of them blew a kiss at her. Mimi sweatdropped at this.

"Wow…Mikio…..you only been here for one week and you have your own fan club already….." said Jyou as he noticed the group of girls staring at Mimi.

"Hey…Mikio…have you seen Yamato? I saw him at first period today and he looked like he was going to kill someone…….guessed he figured out who knocked him out in the locker room…." said Takato. Mimi suddenly shrank inside her seat and lowered her face.

"Mikio you okay?" asked Juri concerned. Mimi smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah I'm ok…." said Mimi weakly.

"Ok…if you're sure……." said Juri. At that moment Yamato burst into the cafeteria with a sour look on his face. Mimi suddenly sat up in her seat in panic and picked up her lunch.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore….I'll see you guys later…." said Mimi quickly and walked away. She quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

"Okay where is he!" yelled Yamato as he came up to the table. All of them looked at him confused.

"Where is who?" asked Takato. A vein popped on Yamato's forehead as he raised his fist.

"TACHIKAWA! TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!" he yelled so loud everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him.

"Yamato calm down…." said Jyou as the whole table sweatdropped.

"Calm down! THAT squirt is so going to die!" yelled Yamato.

"Well if you are looking for him, you missed him…" said Takato casually.

"Which way did he go?" Yamato asked. Takato pointed to the way that Mimi went and Yamato stomped off towards that direction. Juri, Jyou, and Miyako glared at Takato. Juri smacked the back of his head.

"Ow…what was that for!" cried Takato as Juri hit him on the back of his head.

* * *

'Phew…that was close…..the good thing is he didn't find me…'cause if he did….' thought Mimi as the sight of Yamato maniacally holding an axe above his head her came into her thoughts. She cringed at the thought.

"Tachikawa-kun? Is that you?" asked a voice from behind Mimi. Mimi turned around and saw Sora looking at her.

"Hi Sora-chan, how have you been?" said Mimi as she smiled. Sora blushed.

"Oh…uh…I've been doing quite well…..thank you…..how about you?" said Sora as she blushed even more.

"Oh I've been doing quite well….just hoping that my roommate doesn't kill me…." said Mimi whispering the last part.

"Oh…really…well, I just want to thank you for what happened last week……" said Sora shyly. Mimi tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh…don't worry about it….I didn't mind…" said Mimi and raised her fist, "it felt pretty good scaring those guys though! Hah…man that was so funny watching them cry and run away like little babies!"

'He's a little strange, but yet sweet…' thought Sora as she sweatdropped.

"TACHIKAWA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelled a voice from behind the girls.

'…I know that voice…' thought Sora as she and Mimi turned to see Yamato stomping towards them with a vein popped on his head, 'Yamato…..'

'Oh God I'm totally dead….what am I going to do?' thought Mimi as she panicked when she saw Yamato.

"Well….uh…I better get going….now…uh…see you later…Sora-chan…" said Mimi nervously as she sweatdropped, and was about to run, but it was to late Yamato already caught up with them. He grabbed Mimi's shoulder, and if looks could kill, the look he was giving Mimi right now, she would surely be dead.

"Where do you think your going Tachikawa?" asked Yamato in a cold voice. Mimi turned her head to Yamato and smiled weakly.

"Oh…uh…hi Ishida…how have you been?" said Mimi nervously.

'Yamato's mad about something….' thought Sora as she sweatdropped at the two. Yamato grabbed Mimi by the shirt and lifted her up on her toes until they were eye level. Which was pretty high for Mimi.

"Oh…you think some nice friendly talk is going to work on me? Huh? And after you KNOCKED ME OUT WITH YOUR SHOE!" he yelled at Mimi.

"I guess that's not going to work, huh?" whispered Mimi she could hardly breathe.

"……Yamato…." said Sora softly as she stared at the blonde. Yamato's eyes widen as he heard her voice. He let go of Mimi, and Mimi started to pant.

"Air!" said Mimi as he let her go and fell onto her knees.

"Mikio-kun!" cried a voice and Mimi noticed Juri, Takato, Jyou and Miyako running towards them.

"Oh my gosh! Mikio-kun!" cried Juri and ran to Mimi's side.

"Are you alright?" asked Jyou as Juri hugged Mimi. Mimi was now turning purple.

"Ju-Juri! I-I can't breathe!" cried Mimi. Juri quickly let go of Mimi and blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mikio-kun! Are you alright?" asked Juri.

"Yeah…I'm alright….I hope…" said Mimi and noticed Takato grinning at her and started to laugh at her.

"Takato! Yamato-kun almost killed him! And your laughing!" said Juri as she stood up.

"I know…." said Takato as he wiped a tear from his eye, and looked at Mimi, "so Mikio….your the one who knocked Yamato out?"

Mimi blushed and nodded. She looked over towards Yamato and Sora, who looked uncomfortable.

"What? What are you talking about Takato?" asked Juri, confused about what was going on.

"Well, you see….yesterday Yamato got knocked out by a shoe…..and when everybody found…him...he was….let's just say he wasn't exactly friendly…." said Jyou to Juri as she looked at him and turned to Mimi.

"You what?" said Miyako surprised. Mimi smiled weakly as she looked at Miyako.

"Well, you see…….its just that……I was getting dressed and….um…..when I heard him……um…….he startled me…yeah that's it! He startled me and I was so surprised I threw my shoe at him!" said Mimi nervously, and looked at the Yamato and Sora again. Sora was holding her left arm and stared at the ground. Yamato had his hands in his pockets and looked away from them.

Mimi had a confused looked on her face. She looked over towards Takato who was staring at the two.

"Um…Juri…are they okay?" whispered Mimi to Juri as she stood up.

"It's a long story…." said Juri as he looked at the two also. Jyou, who was also confused about what was going on, stared at Yamato and Sora since he noticed the awkward silence between the two.

"Um……hey Yamato…long time no see…" said Sora still looking at the ground trying to break the silence.

'What the heck is going on?" thought Mimi as she watched the two.

"Yeah………long time no see……..Sora…." said Yamato still looking away as he said her name coldly.

"Oh…so you two know each other Sora-chan?" asked Mimi while smiling as she clapped her hands together, trying to change the mood. Sora looked at Mimi and blushed.

"Uh……yes…" said Sora.

"Oh…really…how did you guys meet?" asked Mimi. Yamato turned to her and glared.

"Tachikawa, do you ever mind your own business?" asked Yamato coldly as he glared at her. Mimi glared back at him.

"Well Ishida, at least I'm trying to change this awkward mood!" said Mimi. Takato, Jyou, Sora, Miyako, and Juri watched them glare at each other.

"Well, just stay out of this! You don't even know what is going on!" yelled Yamato.

"I may not know what is going on! But at least I'm trying to be friendly!" cried Mimi. Sora almost had tears coming out.

"You know what Tachikawa? You're such an annoying BRAT!" yelled Yamato.

"Yamato!" cried Takato, Jyou, Miyako, and Juri together.

"JERK!" cried Mimi.

"SQUIRT!" cried Yamato.

"Here they go again……" said Jyou.

"Um…Takato do they always fight like this?" asked Sora as she turned to Takato.

"Yep…" said Takato as he shook his head as Mimi and Yamato continued arguing (A/N: Mimi and Yamato are yelling at each other in the background)

"I tell you…the way those two fight….its like they are married…" said Miyako as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why do boys always have to fight?" said Juri as she shook her head. The five of them sweatdropped at the two as they continued fighting.

* * *

Kawaii Chan: What's up with Yamato and Sora? Keep reading! Will Mimi and Yamato ever get along? Or will they kill each other? 


	4. It's NOT my problem!

Miko No Iki: Hi this is the 4th chapter! Yay! Sorry for not updating. I was on vacation in Hawaii for two months, so I didn't have much time. In the last chapter Mimi knocked Yamato out with her shoe!

**Reviews:**

**Melukia- **Yeah, It is funny for her to act like a boy

**MIMIPRINCESSCAUSETHATSWHATIAM- **THANX!

**TamerTerra-** Thanks, yeah I do notice it. It's totally funny! And I'm only going to put a few people from other seasons.

**Kaye- **Yep! MIMI AND YAMATO FOREVER!

**Kusani- **It didn't waste my time. I really do hope that they broke up.

**Jack-e- **I'm going to make most of the girls like Mimi. I would like to answer all your questions, but I want all of it to be a surprise.

**Lady Iapetus Roving Wanderer-** I do know that the NBA is an America and Digimon is in Japan. I'm an Anime fan, what kind of Anime fan wouldn't know that? It's just that Mimi's dad is from America and LOVES basketball.

**Timea Macska- **Thank you!

**xoForverdreamingxo- **Thanx! And Mimi rocks my world too! Lol!

**krnNKyutEe- **Heck no! But there will be moments. I'd rather face a giant anaconda than write a Sorato fic.

**Fares- **Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for not putting Chapter 4 on for a while.

**Sirenic Griffin- **Arigatou!

Here's chapter 4!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

It's NOT my problem!

* * *

Mimi was in her third period with Mrs. Takani for English. It's been a week since the day Yamato and Sora met, and the two of them never talked since. Yamato would only talk when he and Mimi were fighting with each other.

Mimi sighed as she listened to her boring teacher.

'I wonder what was their problem that day…….they were acting so…..awkward…..' thought Mimi as Mrs. Takani continued her lesson, '….were they dating….? They do make a good couple though…….'

As Mimi thought this she felt something inside her saddened.

"Hey Tachikawa-kun!" said a voice beside Mimi.

"Hi Miyako-Chan!" said Mimi.

"I hear you have your first game this week Saturday….." said Miyako.

"Uh…yeah…we do…" said Mimi.

"I can't wait for the game!" said Miyako.

"Yeah….." said Mimi and went back to listening to Mrs. Takani

'I wonder what's wrong with Mikio-kun…..he's been a little down lately….' thought Miyako as she walked to her class.

* * *

(Basketball practice)

Mimi was passed the ball and she threw with into the hoop. Coach Imai blew his whistle.

"Alright guys, that was a good practice! You were great Mikio keep it up! Practice is over! Don't forget practice tomorrow!" said Coach Imai as the rest of the kids sighed of relief and walked out of the gym.

"Hey Mikio! What's up?" said Takato as he caught up with Mimi.

"Hi Takato…." said Mimi and looked towards him.

"Uh….Takato what was up with Yamato and Sora that day?" asked Mimi.

"Well, you see……Yamato and Sora were dating when we were in middle school……they were inseparable…..he really loved her……" said Takato in a sad tone.

"What happened between them?" she asked.

"…..Yamato was really busy with school and basketball….and Sora felt like they were being separated….so she broke up with him……" said Takato and looked at Mimi, "did you know his parents were divorced?"

"No, I didn't…." said Mimi softly.

"Yeah….when he was dating Sora, he was so happy…..I haven't seen him smile since his parents broke up…….when he was seven and Takeru was five……they were separated….Yamato went with his dad….and Takeru went with his mom…." said Takato.

'Wow…..Ishida-kun and Sora-chan were dating? And she broke his heart…..he must have truly loved her…..and his parents are divorced too…now I see why Takeru-kun came to the school right next to Yamato….to be with his brother…' thought Mimi as she was about to walk out of the gym she tripped.

"Mikio you alright?" asked Takato as he rushed over to help him up.

"Yeah…I'm alright…." said Mimi and looked down at her feet, "oh great!"

Takato looked down at her shoes to see that her shoes were almost ripped apart.

"Today is just great! Now I need to buy new shoes!" cried Mimi in despair.

"It'll be alright Mikio…there's a shoe store in town…" said Takato.

"I guess I better go there after I take a shower……good thing is I have one pair of shoes left…." said Mimi, but the problem was that Mimi had never gone into town she went to the drug store next to the school and to the park that the school owned, but not the town.

"Um….Yamato?" asked Mimi nervously.

'I can't believe I'm doing this….' thought Mimi as a vain popped on her forehead.

"What do you want Squirt?" asked Yamato coldly as he read his magazine. Yamato was on his bed reading.

'Just pretend you never heard him say that…' thought Mimi as she tried to control her temper.

"I…I just wanted to know if you-you cou-could show me where the-the shoe-shoe store is in-in to-town….." said Mimi nervously. Yamato looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Yamato as he gave her a suspicious look.

"Uh…I did-didn't want to bo-bother Takato and the others…." said Mimi as she looked at the ground blushing.

"And why do you need to go to the shoe store?" asked Yamato.

"Um….my shoes…..ripped apart at practice….a-and I need you-you to he-help m-me….." said Mimi.

"Well, that's not my problem…." said Yamato as he went back to his magazine.

"WHAT?" cried Mimi.

"You heard me…it's not my problem…go by yourself!" said Yamato his eyes on his magazine.

"I can't! I'll get lost! I don't know this town that well yet!" cried Mimi.

"Well, bring a map or a compass…because I'm not helping you! I don't want another shoe thrown to my head!" said Yamato. Mimi couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what? You really are a SELFISH JERK! I need help and you treat me like I'm dirt!" cried Mimi. Yamato looked at her again this time staring coldly at her.

"If you think insulting me is going to make me take you, than think again!" said Yamato.

"Come on Yamato! Please I'm begging you! PLEASE!" begged Mimi as she went on her knees. Yamato was surprised by her going down on her knees and begging at him.

"I said NO! I don't want to get knocked out by a shoe again!" cried Yamato.

"FINE, I'LL GO ALONE YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN JERK!" cried Mimi and walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Yamato stared at the door.

'….Squirt…' thought Yamato.

* * *

(Two hours later)

'I finally found the shoe store and got new shoes…sigh….now all I have to do is find my way back to the dorm…..now…uh….which way is the dorm again…...' thought Mimi exhaustedly. Mimi looked at the sky and suddenly rain poured.

'Oh…great...' thought Mimi as she ran to find shelter. Mimi was running on the sidewalk and saw a little girl with a woman walking under an umbrella, and she suddenly stopped and watched the two.

"Mommy….can I have hot cocoa when we get home?" Mimi heard the little girl ask.

"Of course honey…..do you want some of Mommy's special cookies?" said the woman as she looked down at the little girl. The little girl smiled and nodded.

The two both walked away happily.

Mimi felt herself sadden and could feel tears falling down her face.

'…Mom….' thought Mimi as she watched the two walk away. Mimi suddenly wiped the tears away and started to look for the school. Mimi didn't feel like running so she decided to walk.

* * *

(Flashback)

It was rainy day and a four year old Mimi was walking through the park with her mother under an umbrella. Mimi was wearing a rain coat and was stepping in the puddles.

"Mimi dear, how about I make us some nice hot chocolate with my special homemade cookies?" asked Mimi's mom. Mimi turned to her mother with a smile.

"Yes Mommy! I love your cookies!" said Mimi happily as she jumped around. Her mother laughed.

"Alright sweetheart…lets go…" said Mimi's mom smiling. They both walked home hand in hand.

(End of flashback)

* * *

(One hour later)

Mimi finally reached the dorm and she was tired. Luckily she was able to reach her room, but suddenly stopped in front of her door. She was soaking wet and her eyes looked tired.

Yamato heard someone at the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Mimi fall into his arms.

"What-the?" cried Yamato as Mimi fell into his arms, passed out. He could feel that Mimi was hot. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Whoa! You're burning!" cried Yamato as he drew his hand back. He looked down at Mimi. She had sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily.

'Oh…God this is all my fault….' thought Yamato. He picked Mimi up surprised at how light she was.

'He…he's so light….for a guy…..' thought Yamato as he picked him up and put him gently on his bed.

"Oh…." cried Mimi as he put her down. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry Mikio…..this is all my fault…." said Yamato full of regret. He looked at Mimi.

'What should I do?' Yamato thought as he lied Mimi down on her bed.

'Okay….let's think….its really late…and the drug store is closed………the nurse is probably in bed already….Ahh! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!' cried Yamato in his thoughts.

* * *

Mimi opened her eyes to see she was still in her clothes from last night and was in her bed.

'Whe-where am I?' thought Mimi, 'I must be back at the dorm'

"Ohh….I don't feel so good…." said Mimi as she tried to sit up. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

"NINE THIRTY? OH GREAT I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" cried Mimi as she pulled her covers off, but as she did so she started to cough.

'Maybe I should stay in bed for a little longer……I sure hope coach doesn't get all upset….' thought Mimi as she pulled her covers back on. She let out a sigh and went back to sleep.

* * *

(Lunch)

"WHAT? Mikio-kun is sick?" cried Juri as she stood up from her seat.

"Uh…yeah….." said Yamato as he took a sip from can of soda.

"HOW DID HE GET SICK?" cried Miyako really worried.

"Well, last night…..he got lost while he was looking for the shoe store in town…..and you know it was raining….and uh…….he got sick….." said Yamato. Takato and Jyou looked at him suspiciously.

"Wait a second….he told me he knows where the shoe store was…." said Takato.

"Well, he told me he didn't want to bother you guys…." said Yamato.

"Wait, he TOLD you that he was going in town?" asked Jyou.

"Well………he actually asked me…to take him….." said Yamato sheepishly.

"WHAT? HE asked you? And you didn't take him!" cried Juri.

"Come on Yamato! You knew he's new around here and he doesn't know the city quite yet!" said Takato.

"What the heck was wrong with you?" cried Miyako. As they kept on yelling a vein popped on Yamato's forehead.

He was getting real mad. Of course he was guilty for not helping Mimi, but they were making him angrier with himself.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP?" yelled Yamato as he stood up from his seat and stomped out of the room. The five of them just looked at each other.

"What's his problem?" asked Takato. Jyou just shrugged.

The six of them didn't know that a girl was listening to their conversation. The girl stood up from her seat as she watched Yamato walk out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Sora-Chan! Whe-where are you going?" asked one of the girls at her table as she headed for the cafeteria door. Sora turned around and faced her friend.

"Oh I'm just going to the school gift shop for a sec. I'll be back" said Sora smiling and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

(Mimi's and Yamato's room)

Mimi was still asleep. Yamato suddenly came into the room quietly, hoping not to wake Mimi up. He had a tray with a bowl of hot soup, a piece of strawberry cake, and a cup of hot tea.

He put the tray down on Mimi's desk.

"Hey….Tachikawa….wake up!" said Yamato as he shook Mimi's shoulder. Mimi was sleeping on her right side (A/N: Mimi's bed, desk, and all her stuff are on the right side of the room, and Yamato's stuff are on the left side of the room).

"Leave me alone Dad….." moaned Mimi as she turned over to face the wall. Yamato tried turn her over by grabbing her shoulder, but it didn't work.

"Come on Tachikawa…..wake up!" he said again. He reached down to Mimi's chest to turn her over, but he felt something soft. Mimi's chest didn't feel like an ordinary boy chest.

He quickly drew his hand back and blushed.

'What the heck was that?' thought Yamato. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Mimi who woke up.

'Hu-huh? Ya…Yamato?" said Mimi softly.

"Hey Tachikawa…" said Yamato.

"Wha-what are you doing here!" asked Mimi as she slowly got up.

"I came here to check on you….you know….since it is my fault that you're in sick……" said Yamato looking away from her. Mimi blushed.

"Uh……thank you…..I really appreciate it…" said Mimi as she smiled.

"Yeah…..whatever…well, I got you lunch…" said Yamato as he took the tray and placed it on her lap. Mimi's eyes sparkled as she saw the tray.

"Wow….Ishida-kun this looks wonderful! Did you make this yourself?" said Mimi as she took her spoon and began to eat.

"Yeah…..my dad use to make it for me when I use to live with him…….." said Yamato. Mimi paused.

"Oh…..you guys must have been close…..." said Mimi softly.

"Yeah….." said Yamato. Mimi looked at him.

"It must have been tough…..when your parents divorced….." said Mimi. Yamato looked at her suspiciously.

"How did you know my parents were divorced?" he asked.

"Well….Takato told me after basketball practice yesterday……." she said. Yamato sighed.

"Figures….." he said and looked at his watch, "well, I better get going…."

Yamato grabbed his book bag and headed for the door.

"Wait Yamato!" said Mimi right when he was in front of the door, "……I just want to say thanks…..for caring for me…"

"Whatever….remember Tachikawa just because I'm being all nice to you doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice for now on….got it?" he said his back facing her, "and Tachikawa…..don't worry…I told all your teachers' and Coach that you're sick….so don't think about leaving this room…….I'll be back to check on you after basketball practice…."

After Yamato left Mimi couldn't help herself from smiling.

* * *

Yamato was sitting in his homeroom listening to his history teacher.

RING!

The teacher looked at the clock.

"Oh…was that the bell? Well, class dismissed! Don't forget to read page 156 through page 215!" said the teacher as the kids got up from their desk and walked out of the room.

'Great…..just what I need…..more homework…….' thought Yamato as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Oh…wait Mr. Ishida!" said the teacher as he was about to walk out the door. Yamato turned around to face his teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. Suzuki?" asked Yamato.

"Mr. Ishida, you are Mr. Tachikawa's roommate am I right?" asked Mrs. Suzuki, as Yamato nodded. "Well, since Mr. Tachikawa is sick….I would like you to give this to him…..it's a list of the assignments we did today in class…would you please give it to him?"

"Yes, Mrs. Suzuki" said Yamato as she handed him the assignments for Mimi. Yamato bowed to Mrs. Suzuki and walked out of the room.

As Yamato was heading for the gym he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the girl and looked up at Yamato. Yamato's eyes widen as he saw that the girl was no other then Sora Takenouchi.

"Yeah, whatever" said Yamato looking away. They just stood there in silence, Yamato avoiding her eyes and Sora looking down at the ground blushing.

"So…..Yamato, you guys are going to have your first game, right?" asked Sora finally. Yamato finally looked at her and noticed she was carrying something. A little box that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and tied with a red bow.

"Uh…yeah" said Yamato. Sora looked up at him and smiled. For the first time, since the day they broke up, Sora's amber eyes looked into Yamato's ocean blue eyes.

"Well, I'll see you later some time okay? Bye Yamato!" said Sora and walked towards the boys' dorm. Yamato just stood there.

He put his hand through his golden blonde hair and walked to the gym for basketball practice.

* * *

Mimi was in her bed sleeping. The whole room was full of presents from girls that heard that Mimi was sick.

KNOCK KNOCK

Mimi rolled around in her bed and groaned.

'Ugh! Why won't anyone just leave me a lone!' thought Mimi as she got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Takenouchi-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Mimi as she opened the door surprised to see Sora at her door.

"Uh….Tachikawa-san….I heard you were sick….so I got you a little present to help you feel better….." said Sora as she handed Mimi a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and tied in a red bow.

"Oh really? Thank you so much! What is it?" asked Mimi. She loved receiving gifts, and she loved giving them. Sora blushed.

"You have to open it to find out!" said Sora and smiled. Mimi gratefully opened her present, and her eyes sparkled as she saw that there was a bunch of homemade cookies inside the box.

"Oh thank you Sora-chan!" said Mimi happily as she hugged Sora happily. As Mimi did this Sora blushed.

"Yo-your wel-welcome Tachikawa-san" stuttered Sora blushing as Mimi let her go.

Mimi gratefully took out a cookie and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Mmm! These cookies delicious Sora-chan! Did you make them yourself?" asked Mimi.

"Uh….yes…I did…..it's my own recipe…..do you like them?" asked Sora. Mimi smiled at her.

"Like em! I love them!" said Mimi.

"I'm glad you like them Tachikawa-san……I know it's not quite healthy….but….I thought you would enjoy them!" she said happily.

"I really do Takenouchi-chan! Your cookies are making me feel much better! Thank you!" said Mimi smiling. Sora looked at her watch.

"Oh no…..I'm going to be late for tennis…..well I have to go now….bye!" said Sora and walked away. Mimi smiled to herself. She was happy to make such a good friend like Sora.

Even though she was sick, she was happy. Happy that Yamato was worried about her, and Sora was such a good friend to her.

Mimi turned around and closed the door behind her.

But what they didn't know that three kids were watching them.

* * *

"Did you see that?" asked a boy with red hair.

"Yeah, I did. Do you think they're going out?" asked a boy with jet black hair.

"I think so, but isn't that Yamato's old girlfriend?" said another boy with brown hair.

"Yeah, I wonder how he's going to take the news that his ex is going out with his roommate?" said the boy with jet black hair.

* * *

Miko No Iki: That's the end of chapter 4! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think by your reviews! How will Yamato react by these rumors? 


	5. Getting over you during a game

Miko No Iki: Here's Chapter 5! I hope you like it!

**Reviews:**

**Sirenic Griffin:** Thanks!

**Mrs.Ishida-to-you: **Lol! You'll just have to find out!

**BrokenSonnet: **Lol, thanx! I luv your stories too! Especially I'd do anything!

**JyouraKoumi: **I'm not going to diss you…..but what have I done to you! I haven't diss any of your stories! Wait scratch that, I haven't even _read _any of you stories!

**Kaye:** Lol, thanx

**Jack-e:** Sorry for not updating. I was on a two month vacation at Hawaii, so I couldn't update.

**ipredictaRIOT: **Thanks!

Chapter 5

Getting over you during a game

* * *

It was now Friday. Everybody was really excited for the first basketball game of the season. Mimi was now feeling better, and she and Yamato seemed to get back to their normal routine, arguing with each other. 

Mimi was in class listening to Mrs. Suzuki, her last period teacher.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu was the most powerful man in Japan after Hideyoshi had died in 1598," read Mrs. Suzuki in the text book, "against his promises he did not respect Hideyoshi's successor Hideyori, because he wanted to become the absolute ruler of Japan"

RING

"Oh was that the bell? Well, students you're dismissed," said Mrs. Suzuki. The students bowed to their teacher and walked out the door.

* * *

"Ugh! I just hate history, don't you? It's so boring…." said a girl with brown hair that was tied into a ponytail by a ribbon and grayish brownish eyes. 

"Well, actually Kana…..I think it's quite interesting, you know? Learning about our country's culture and past, it really is interesting" said Sora.

"You know Sora, you are such a dork!" said Kana.

"Shut up Kana! It really is sort of interesting; I mean……how could people back then have no electricity! I mean I would die without a blow drier!" said a girl with dark black hair that was put in a French braid and light brown eyes.

"Not you too, Maori-chan!" said Kana. The three of them started to laugh.

"Well, anyway….Sora…I hear there's a rumor about you and that new kid in class 1-A…." said Maori. Sora and Kana stopped laughing.

"Oh…right…are you guys going out or what, Sora-chan?" asked Kana anxiously. Sora shook her head, blushing.

"No…we're just friends….." said Sora. Kana and Maori grinned at each other.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Kana grinning. Sora blushed even more.

"N-no I don't!" said Sora. Her two friends sighed.

"Your hopeless" said her two friends.

"So are going to go to his game?" asked Maori. Sora frowned.

"No…" said Sora sadly. Maori and Kana looked at her shocked.

"What? Why?" asked Kana.

"I have my reasons…." said Sora and continued walking.

"Oh….I see….isn't Yamato on the basketball team too? You probably want to ignore him" said Maori as she followed Sora closely behind.

"Yeah….she probably does…..after all, you have to admit that was a harsh break up……Sora put him through…" said Kana. Sora just smiled weakly at her friends.

* * *

(Shikino High Park) 

'Sigh I'm so happy! No basketball practice today! Since Coach wants us to have good night rest tonight! Life is good!' thought Mimi happily as she walked through the park. She suddenly stopped when she saw Yamato sitting under a tree.

Yamato looked at her with cold eyes. Mimi's mood turned sour.

'I take that back…..life is SOO not good' thought Mimi. She forced herself to smile at him.

"Hi Ishida, What brings you here?" said Mimi, still smiling. Yamato looked away.

"Will you stop smiling like an idiot? You look real stupid" said Yamato casually. Mimi felt a rush of anger in her.

"What does that suppose to mean? For your information, YOU are the one that looks stupid!" said Mimi as she glared at him.

"Whatever" said Yamato as he turned his head up toward the sky and walked a way.

Mimi tried to figure out what he was thinking, but couldn't read the expression on his face. She sighed and turned to walk away.

"…Jerk…." mumble Mimi as she walked away. She looked up to the sky.

'I'll never understand boys……especially him!' thought Mimi as she looked up to the sky.

* * *

(Dinner) 

Mimi was sitting at her usual table with Takato, Jyou, and Yamato.

"So, Mikio….where's Juri and Miyako today?" asked Jyou. Mimi looked at him.

"Oh…. Juri is at an Art Club meeting and Miyako is at a Technology Club meeting……so they told me they couldn't make it" said Mimi as she took a bite of her dinner. Today the cafeteria was serving the students Soba noodles, rice balls, miso soup, and Yakitori.

"Oh….right…Juri told me about that…." said Takato with his chopsticks in his mouth.

"Takato…..how do you know Juri and Miyako anyway?" asked Mimi curiously. Takato looked at Mimi.

"Me and Juri were neighbors when we were kids, and Miyako was her best fried. Juri, Miyako, Yamato, and I went to the same middle school." said Takato, giving her a peace sign.

"Wow, you guys were friends for that long?" asked Mimi. Takato nodded.

"Yep! Me and Yamato have been friends since we were in preschool!" said Takato. Mimi sighed.

"I wonder how could you stand being his friend? He's really a pain in the butt, if you ask me" said Mimi. A vein popped on Yamato's forehead (A/N: He was there all along).

"What's that, Squirt? I couldn't hear you……" asked Yamato as he glared at Mimi. Mimi glared at him back. Jyou and Takato sweatdropped.

"Yamato, Mikio, just sit down and shut up. We don't want to cause a commotion again, besides I want to eat in peace." said Jyou taking a sip from his soup. Mimi and Yamato both turned away from each other and crossed their arms. Mimi pouted.

"Yeah, could you guys just spend one day or one minute with each other not fighting?" said Takato as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, blame him! After all, if he wasn't such a jerk! We wouldn't be fighting every time!" said Mimi.

"Well, if you weren't such a brat maybe I'll be nicer to you!" said Yamato.

"Jerk!" cried Mimi as she stood from her seat, glaring at Yamato. Yamato was doing the same.

"Squirt!"

"Punk!"

"Shrimp!"

"Player!"

"Brat!"

Everybody around them looked at them, while Jyou and Takato sighed and sweatdropped.

"Just pretend you don't know them" whispered Takato to Jyou.

* * *

Mimi walked into the room and jumped on her bed. She sighed happily. 

'That fight at dinner today was pretty tiring……I guess it was pretty much my fault….good thing a teacher stopped me and Yamato just when were about to have a fist fight…' thought Mimi as she remembered her and Yamato glaring at each other as the teacher lectured them.

The door opened and Mimi got up and sat on her bed. Yamato walked into the room wearing boxers and a shirt. As he caught eye contact with Mimi, she pouted and looked the other way with her arms crossed.

Yamato couldn't help a chuckle. Mimi, confused of his chuckle, looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Mimi in a stern voice. Yamato looked up at her.

"Tachikawa, your like a child! You know that?" said Yamato. Mimi gave him a confused face.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" said Mimi and pulled the covers on top of her and turned off her lamp on her desk. "It'll be good for you to go to bed too, you know? Our first game is tomorrow"

Yamato just looked at her. As he looked at her, he remembered the day she was sick, and when he accidentally touched her chest.

'I wonder what was it? It was probably my imagination…' thought Yamato as he laid in his bed.

* * *

"WOO! GO SHIKINO HIGH!" cried Miyako in the bleachers. Juri looked at her excited friend and sweatdropped. 

"Miyako calm down……the game hasn't even started yet" said Juri. Miyako looked at her.

"I know, but I want to make sure that the guys know we're cheering for them!" said Miyako.

'I think the whole world knows, Miyako….' thought Juri as she sweatdropped and looked out onto the court. She saw the two basketball teams warming up.

* * *

(On the court) 

Mimi looked in the bleachers and saw Juri and Miyako cheering. She waved at the two of them and walked to Takato.

"Uh……Takato…tell me who exactly are we going against?" asked Mimi. Takato looked at her.

"We're going against Suzaki High…I hear they are pretty good….but we could beat them easily" said Takato. The two of them glanced over to the other team. Mimi saw a group of boys dressed in a red and orange basketball uniform. Mimi and the other boys on her team were dressed in a blue and white basketball uniform.

"They are going down!" said Mimi with determination.

"Yeah!" cried the whole basketball team.

"Mikio….have you seen Yamato? I didn't see him in the locker room" said Takato. Mimi looked at him.

"Ishida? No….I haven't seen him since after school" said Mimi. Takato's face was full of concern.

"I wonder where he is. He knows today is our first game" said Takato. Mimi smiled a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Takato, I'll go look for him….he probably got lost, since his head is empty" said Mimi and walked toward the gym doors.

"Find him fast! The game starts in ten minutes! And Coach wants us to warm up five minutes before the game starts!" said Takato to Mimi as she walked out of the gym.

* * *

As Mimi walked out of the gym doors, she heard someone talking. Mimi knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, but her curiosity was stronger. 

She quietly crept towards the voices, and hid behind the wall. She saw Yamato and Sora talking. Well, Yamato was sort of yelling.

"Yamato, why do you always have to be this way? You haven't spoken to me, or even looked at me since we broke up! I told you we could still be friends!" cried Sora, tears forming in her eyes. Yamato looked away from her.

"You want to know why I'm not speaking to you anymore? Because you caused too much trouble to me! I loved you Sora! And you rip my heart into pieces!" yelled Yamato. Mimi was confused at what was going on. Tears started to fall on to Sora's face.

"Ugh, you know the reason why Yamato! You've always been busy with your homework and basketball! It was like I wasn't important to you! It's like you never think of me, and we never really got to the next level Yamato. We never even kissed each other or hug each other in our relationship! You were always distant! You hardly show emotions Yamato!" yelled Sora. This struck a nerve in Yamato.

Yamato walked up to Sora, and looked down at her (A/N: Yamato is like 5'10ft tall, and Sora is like the same height as Mimi, and her height is 5'6ft tall.) straight in the eye. He grabs Sora on her shoulders, and presses his lips on hers, and kissed her passionately.

Sora's eyes widen with shock. And so did Mimi's.

'Oh my gosh! I-I shouldn't be here watching this…….' thought Mimi in panic, 'Yamato will kill if he found out I was eavesdropping on them! I better go…….I'm sure he'll be back in time for the game…..'

With that thought, Mimi walked back to the gym.

SLAP

Yamato placed his hand on his cheek which had a red hand mark. He looked up to Sora; his ocean blue eyes suddenly turned to ice, and stared into to her amber eyes.

"Why couldn't you have done that sooner?" whispered Sora softly. She said it so soft you could barely hear her, but Yamato did. Sora had tears falling down her cheek, and she ran away crying.

Yamato just stood at the same spot looking at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

(Court) 

Mimi walked back on the court, deep in thought, and saw that everybody was warming up already.

"Mikio!" yelled Takato as he noticed Mimi. He ran over toward her.

"Where's Yamato?" said Takato. Mimi looked at him.

'Probably making out in the hall with Sora! He's such a player!' thought Mimi bitterly.

"Oh……..ah…..I couldn't find him" said Mimi smiling. The corners of her mouth were twitching. Takato looked at her weirdly.

"Uh…….are you okay?" asked Takato as he sweat dropped.

"Just fine!" cried Mimi smiling nervously, corners of her mouth twitching, with a scary look in her eye, "don't I look okay!"

Takato stepped back a little bit.

"Uh….yeah, sure! You look perfectly fine………..I guess……." said Takato nervously.

"Good! Now if you excuse me, the game starts in five minutes, and I want to warm up!" said Mimi as she walked onto the court. Takato looked at Mimi sweat dropping.

'What the heck is his problem?' thought Takato.

SOUND OF WHISTLE

"Alright, Come on guys hustle up!" yelled Coach Imai as the team hustled together to form a circle with Coach Imai in the middle of the circle.

"Okay guys, the game starts in one minute!" said Coach to the team and looked at each of them, "Hey…….where's Ishida?"

"He's not here Coach…." said one of the boys.

"What the-? What do you mean "He's not here"? This is our first game!" cried Coach.

Suddenly the door to the gym burst open, and Yamato came running in.

"Yamato!" cried Takato as Yamato ran toward the team, "where've you been? We were so worried that we sent Mikio to go look for you!"

Yamato stopped and looked at Takato.

"What?" asked Yamato.

"You know what I said, we had to send Mikio to go look for you! But he couldn't find you" said Takato. Yamato looked past Takato and looked at Mimi.

'He went looking for me? Did he see me with Sora?' thought Yamato.

Mimi noticed Yamato was looking at her and blushed. She looked right back at him and stuck her tongue out at him and turned away pouting.

Yamato sweat dropped and glared at Mimi.

'What the heck is his problem?' thought Yamato.

"Come on Yamato the game is about to start!" yelled Takato as he ran toward the court.

Yamato started running toward the court looking at the bleachers. He stopped when he saw Sora.

Unlike the other people in the bleachers, Sora was sitting in the bleachers calmly, with her hand on her knees, and her eyes were hard to read.

Yamato turned away and ran onto the court.

* * *

(15 minutes later) 

Shikino: 8

Suzaki: 24

A boy wearing a red jersey threw the ball into the net, and the kids who go to Suzaki high cheered loudly.

"Wow! There goes another point for Suzaki High!" said the announcer, who was a young man with curly brown hair, "Looks like this years Heroes of Shikino High, aren't much heroes after all! Today mustn't be Shikino High's game!"

"What in the world is going on over there? Ishida! What the heck is going on with you? You're hardly putting any effort in the game!" yelled Coach Imai to Yamato as someone stole the ball away from him for the tenth time.

Mimi quickly stole the ball away from Yamato and passed it to Takato. Takato dribbled the ball and passed it back to Mimi. Mimi jumped shot the ball.

The bleachers cheered. Mimi put her hands on her knees panting with sweat forming on her head.

"Hey Mikio, you okay?" asked Takato as he ran up to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright" she said and went back to the game.

"Suzaki's got the ball! Numbers 23 passes it to Number 17! He's about to shoot! And-!" said the announcer as he stood up from his seat; when Mimi quickly stopped the ball and passed it to Yamato, "Whoa! Number 12 Mikio Tachikawa Class 1-A stopped Number 17 from shooting the ball! You know what folks! This game is getting more intense every second! Phew!"

Yamato caught the ball. He dribbled toward the net, when a guy stole the ball away from him. A kid on Mimi's team stole the ball and passed it to Takato.

"WHAT THE-?" cried Coach Imai, "What the heck was that? Ishida! You just let him take the ball! What in the world are you thinking?"

Takato dribbled the ball toward the net. Three guys trapped him. Takato looked for someone to pass to, and he saw that Mimi was opened.

He passed the ball to Mimi and she dribbled the ball. A guy on the other team ran up next to her and bumped his shoulder into hers, and Mimi tripped, since the guy was so strong, she fell to the floor.

"Oh no! Mikio!" cried Takato as he ran toward her and bended down to her, "you okay?"

The referee blew his whistled, since he saw Coach Imai put up a time put sign.

"Ugh…..yeah…I didn't break anything" said Mimi as she held onto her shoulder.

Takato and Mimi walked toward the bench with the other teammates. Mimi looked at the board.

Shikino: 10

Suzaki: 26

She looked back to Coach Imai with a water bottle in her hand.

"Okay…..the game is almost over guys….you have to put everything you have right now! If we loose the first game it'll be a rough start to reach the Championship!" yelled Coach Imai. All of them sweat dropped.

"Sorry Coach…" cried the boys as Coach Imai looked at them with fire in his eyes. Coach Imai sighed as he crossed his arms.

"There are only eleven minutes left of the game! We gotta catch up" said Coach Imai as he looked at Yamato and sighed, "Sorry Ishida……but I gotta take ya outta the game"

Everybody gasped, except for Yamato. Who just stood there with an emotionless expression on his face.

"What? Coach you can't just take Yamato out of the of the game!" cried Takato.

"Yeah! He may be a jerk, but you can't just take him out! We'll need him to win the game!" cried Mimi. Yamato just looked at Mimi in surprise and disbelieve.

Mimi Tachikawa (Or to him _Mikio Tachikawa_) was standing up for _him_. The girl (Or to him _Guy_) who he thought hated him.

"I'm sorry guys, but Ishida doesn't seem to be putting the effort to win the game" said Coach Imai with the "I'm not changing my mind" look.

"Well, he's right about that……ever since the beginning of the game he's been in a sour mood….." whispered Takato to Mimi.

"Huh? But I thought he was always in a sour mood" said Mimi as Takato sweat dropped.

"That's not what I meant, I mean that Yamato seems in a depressed mood" said Takato as he looked into the bleachers, "I wonder what happened to him…."

Mimi paused and looked into the bleachers and spotted Sora.

'I wonder what happened to him and Sora…..I thought that he'll be happy that they're back together……' thought Mimi as the image of Yamato kissing Sora popped into her mind, her mood turned sour at the thought, 'Ha, I don't see what his problem is! He was practically making out in the hall with her! I'm surprised they aren't married!'

A vein popped onto her head and fire started to burn around her as she thought this. Her teammates started to back away from Mimi with a scared expression on their faces.

Mimi stopped and her angered face turned to a worried face.

'Maybe……they didn't get together…..I wonder……if she turned him down……' thought Mimi as she looked at Yamato with a concerned face, 'He must've been so heartbroken……..'

Yamato still had his cold expression and turned around to leave the gymnasium.

Mimi started to panic.

'Huh! Where's he going!' thought Mimi and ran toward Yamato when he was about to leave the gym. But she paused when she was two feet away from where she once stood.

'Wait! What if I sound all girly to him?' cried Mimi in her thoughts, 'I don't know these stuff! I'm not a guy! AIYYAA!'

Mimi held onto her head in frustration, and her teammates started to sweat drop.

'What's up with him?' thought her teammates.

'No! I don't care! I can tell he's really sad! I should go and help him before he leaves! After all, it's the right thing to do!' thought Mimi as her face turned into a determined look. Her teammates were staring at Mimi sweat dropping.

'Wow, what a change in moods' thought all her teammates as Mimi ran toward Yamato.

Mimi reached Yamato and grabbed unto his arm, and he stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Mimi with no emotion in her voice. Yamato paused and looked into Mimi's hazel brown eyes.

It was silent for a moment.

"None of your business" said Yamato coldly as he turned his eyes away from her.

"Yamato……" said Mimi softly which made her sound like a girl and caused Yamato to look at her, "…please tell me what's wrong…..please?"

Yamato stared into Mimi's soft hazel brown eyes.

"I…….I feel like nobody cares for me…..first….my parents split up……then Sora splits up with me……I just think I don't need anybody…." said Yamato. Mimi looked up toward Yamato. For the first time he didn't sound arrogant or cold and his eyes finally showed emotion.

Mimi looked up toward him and let go of his arm.

"You know? I think there are people who care for you Yamato……I mean your parents will always love you, together or not……and………Sora I think she still cares for you…I mean…probably not love….but as friends….." said Mimi looking away from his eyes and turning to the court then she turned to him, "….and Takato cares for you as a friend…….and………uh…….I don't hate you….even though you're a pain in the butt…but…I'll always be your friend!"

Mimi smiled a warming smile to Yamato. He looked at her surprised at what she just said.

"You know what Tachikawa…..I don't hate you either….but you're a brat most of the time" said Yamato smirking. Mimi had a vein popped on her fore head.

"What did you say? Huh?" said Mimi when she saw Yamato chuckling.

"Uh…..are you laughing?" asked Mimi in shock.

"Yeah, yeah….whatever…" said Yamato grinning.

"Hey Tachikawa! Ishida! Get back here! The games about to start!" yelled Coach Imai.

"Opps…..looks like we better get back" asked Mimi as she smiled. Yamato smirked back at Mimi. The two of them walked back to the team.

Coach Imai and their teammates looked at them weird.

"Coach….Yamato wants to get back in the game!" said Mimi. Coach Imai looked at Mimi with a confuse look.

"What do you mean? I already told you he's not giving effort" said Coach Imai.

"Please Coach! I promise he'll play his best! He'll put all the effort he has into the game! PLEEAASSEE?" asked Mimi sounding like a four year old.

"Hmm…..I don't know….will you play for real Ishida?" said Coach Imai putting a hand on his chin.

"Yes sir" said Yamato as he bowed. Coach Imai sighed.

"Oh…..alright….fine…..but you better win!" said Coach Imai as he sternly looked at everybody, "or….you'll all have to do 50 laps, 50 push ups, and 50 sit ups…..and you'll have to clean the gym until we win a game….all of you!"

Everybody on the team sweat dropped.

'What a cruel coach…….' thought the whole basketball team.

SOUND OF WHISTLE

The referee blew his whistle and gave Coach Imai a frustrated, but stern, look.

"Hurry up! Guys, Good luck!" yelled Coach Imai as they ran onto the court.

"ISHIDA! YOU BETTER PLAY FOR REAL! OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO DO MORE THAN WHAT YOUR OTHER TEAMMATES HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALONG WITH TACHIKAWA OVER THERE!" yelled Coach Imai as Yamato sweat dropped. And the game started.

* * *

(16 minutes later……….) 

Yamato shoots the ball into the hoop as the bleachers cheered.

"WHOO! GO YAMATO!" yelled Miyako and Juri in the bleachers.

"Whoa! There goes another point for Shikino High!" yelled the announcer, "Looks like Shikino is finally scoring its way to the top! Number 18, Yamato Ishida, is on fire! Watch out Suzaki High! You might get burn! Whoo!"

The announcer stood from his seat in the excitement as the second announcer who was sitting next to him looked at him with a weird look sweat dropping.

"Will you calm down? Seriously, we're still losing…." said the second announcer.

"Alright Ishida!" yelled one of Mimi and Yamato's teammate as he clapped his hand.

Mimi was panting with her hands on her knees. There was one minute left in the game. Mimi looked at the score board.

Shikino: 36

Suzaki: 36

They needed to score one more point to win the game.

Mimi was passed the ball. She dribbled the ball toward her basket and passed it to Yamato who was beside her. Yamato dribbled the ball with Mimi running along with him across the court.

Yamato stopped when a few guys stopped in front of him; Yamato passed the ball to Takato. Takato dribbled the ball and passed the ball to Mimi. Mimi dribbled the ball until a bunch of guys stopped her when she was in front of the hoop. She passed the ball to Takato who dribbled toward the basket was about to shoot, when a guy blocked him. Takato passed the ball back to Mimi.

Mimi saw Yamato almost right in front of the hoop. He nodded at her and she nodded back. She dribbled the ball toward Yamato with force speed, and she jumped onto his face and shoot the hoop.

"BEEEEEEP"

The referee blew his whistle and the game was done. Everybody on the Shikino High side cheered. All the girls shrieked.

"WHOO!" cried the bleachers.

"Whoa! Did you just see that! Number 12, Mikio Tachikawa, and Number 18, Yamato Ishida, just did their most special dunk! The "Jump Face Dunk"! Awesome! And SHIKINO HIGH WINS!" cried the first announcer as the second announcer just sweat dropped.

"You should really start taking your medicine….." said the second announcer.

Mimi sweat dropped.

'What-the! They made a name for it!' thought Mimi. Mimi suddenly froze.

'Uh oh! I did that dunk again…….gulp' thought Mimi as she turned to Yamato frighten.

Mimi stared at Yamato whose face had a foot mark.

"Uh….uh….Ya-Yamato I-I'm so so sor-" started Mimi, but Yamato interrupted her.

"Don't apologize, if you didn't do it…….we could've lost the game, and I DON'T want to clean the gym" said Yamato as he walked past her and stopped for a moment, "just don't it again, Squirt"

With that said Yamato walked out of the gym. Mimi just stood there thinking about what he just said.

'Was he thanking me? In some weird way……..' thought Mimi as she smiled. She looked up to the bleachers and saw that Sora was gone.

* * *

(Lockers) 

Mimi was heading to the showers when all the guys came out of the locker room.

"Hey Tachikawa! Great game huh? Well, we're gonna get something to eat….wanna come?" asked Takato as he walked out of the locker rooms.

"No thanks! I gotta go take a shower!" said Mimi exhaustedly.

"You'll never learn eh Tachikawa? Where were you anyway after the game?" asked Takato.

"I was being chased by a bunch of girls……..nothing much" said Mimi as she shivered at the memory of all the girls chasing her and screaming. Takato looked at her strange.

"What? Girls? Chasing you? Lucky Dude!" said Takato. Mimi sweat dropped.

"Yeah…..lucky…." said Mimi in sarcasm. 'If I were a dude'

"Well see ya!" said Takato as he walked off. Mimi watched him go and quickly ran into the boys' locker room.

* * *

'Sigh what a great game!' said Mimi as she took of her pants and threw into her locker. 

Mimi took out a towel and took of her shirt and her vest that held her breast showed.

"Hey Tachikawa, you're here-?" said a voice but stopped. Mimi froze and turned around shocked to see Yamato standing there with the same expression on his face as hers.

'Ya-Yamato!' thought Mimi in panic as he stared at her with shock.

* * *

Miko No Iki: I'm so sorry all you Mimato fans that I wrote a Sorato scene, but it just had to be done. Punish me! R&R! 

**Next on Girl Can Play:**

Uh-oh! Looks like Yamato just figured out Mimi's secret! What is Mimi going to do! What will Yamato do knowing that his roommate is a GIRL! Will hekeep it a secretor tell the Principle!


End file.
